In many applications, it is desirable to stabilize a payload so that it is not affected by vibrations and unwanted movements. This is particularly important in film-production, where any unintentional shaking or movements introduced by, for example, a camera operator can result in footage that is uncomfortable to watch or framed incorrectly.
Passive stabilization mounts have been used to reduce shaking and smooth out movements by using mechanical systems such as springs, shock-absorbers and counterbalances. However, these systems can be large and cumbersome to operate, and typically require a great deal of experience to control effectively. Software-based digital stabilization, as well as optical stabilization exists, but they are typically restricted to correcting small movements.
One technology that is becoming increasingly prevalent is that of active stabilization. The currently available active stabilization systems use motors to counteract any movements detected by motion sensors. Optical gyroscopic sensors, which are sufficiently accurate to detect small vibrations, are typically used in such systems. However, the optical gyroscopic sensors tend to be large and very expensive.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a low-cost, lightweight stabilization system that can effectively remove unwanted movements, while also providing a level of control and flexibility to operators to easily and intuitively capture the footage they require.